Eurovision Song Contest 2002
Release info (Albums, Singles etc.) refer to the most important and noteworthy releases. Appearances of the same Version on subsequent releases, including on Compilations, is not mentioned. Original Version = As performed at the Eurovision Song Contest # [[Latvia 2002|'Latvia': Marie N - I Wanna]] (9 versions) # [[Malta 2002|'Malta': Ira Losco - Seventh Wonder]] (4 versions) # [[Estonia 2002|'Estonia': Sahlene - Runaway]] (7 versions) # [[United Kingdom 2002|'United Kingdom': Jessica Garlick - Come Back]] (3 versions) # [[France 2002|'France': Sandrine François - Il faut du temps (Je me battrai pour ça)]] (2 versions) # [[Cyprus 2002|'Cyprus': One - Gimme]] (5 versions) # [[Spain 2002|'Spain': Rosa - Europe's Living a Celebration]] (2 versions) # [[Sweden 2002|'Sweden': Afro-dite - Never Let It Go]] (7 versions) # [[Romania 2002|'Romania': Monica Anghel & Marcel Pavel - Tell Me Why]] (2 versions) # [[Russia 2002|'Russia': Prime-Minister - Northern Girl]] (4 versions) # [[Croatia 2002|'Croatia': Vesna Pisarović - Everything I Want]] # [[Israel 2002|'Israel': Sarit Hadad - Light a Candle]] # [[Bosnia & Herzegovina 2002|'Bosnia & Herzegovina': Maja Tatić - Fairytales About Love]] # [[Belgium 2002|'Belgium': Sergio & the Ladies - Sister]] # [[Slovenia 2002|'Slovenia': Sestre - Samo ljubezen]] # [[Turkey 2002|'Turkey': Buket Bengisu & Group Sapphire - Leylaklar soldu kalbinde]] # [[Greece 2002|'Greece': Michalis Rakintzis - S.A.G.A.P.O.]] # [[Austria 2002|'Austria': Manuel Ortega - Say a Word]] # [[FYR Macedonia 2002|'FYR Macedonia': Karolina - Od nas zavisi]] # [[Finland 2002|'Finland': Laura - Addicted to You]] # [[Germany 2002|'Germany': Corinna May - I Can't Live Without Music]] # [[Switzerland 2002|'Switzerland': Francine Jordi - Dans le jardin de mon âme]] # [[Lithuania 2002|'Lithuania': Aivaras - Happy You]] # [[Denmark 2002|'Denmark': Malene - Tell Me Who You Are]] 'Croatia - Vesna Pisarović' 1. Everything I Want - Original Version 03:00 2. Sasvim sigurna - Croatian Version 03:00 'Israel - Sarit Hadad' 1. Light a candle (נדליק ביחד נר) - Original Version 03:02 2. Light a candle (נדליק ביחד נר) - Album Version 03:22 3. Light a candle (נדליק ביחד נר) - Preview Video Version 03:22 4. נדליק ביחד נר - Hebrew Version 03:22 5. Light a candle (נדליק ביחד נר) - Remix 05:42 'Bosnia & Herzegovina - Maja Tatić' 1. Fairytales About Love - Original Version 03:03 2. Fairytales About Love - English Version 03:03 3. Na jastuku za dvoje - Bosnian Version 03:03 4. Fairytales About Love - Instrumental Version 03:00 'Belgium - Sergio & the Ladies' 1. Sister - Original Version 02:45 2. Meisjes - Dutch Version 02:45 'Slovenia - Sestre' 1. Samo ljubezen - Original Version 02:59 2. Wahre Liebe - German Version 02:59 3. Only Love - HouseMouse Remix (English Version) 04:39 'Turkey - Buket Bengisu & Group Sapphire' 1. Leylaklar soldu kalbinde - Original Version 02:50 2. Leylaklar soldu kalbinde - Early Version 03:00 3. Leylaklar soldu kalbinde - Turkish Version 02:50 4. Leylaklar soldu kalbinde - English Version 02:50 'Greece - Michalis Rakintzis' 1. S.A.G.A.P.O. - Original Version 03:00 2. S.A.G.A.P.O. - Early Version 03:00 3. S.A.G.A.P.O. - Club Mix 04:04 4. S.A.G.A.P.O. - Instrumental Version 03:00 'Austria - Manuel Ortega' 1. Say a Word - Radio Mix (Original Version) 03:00 2. Say a Word - Remix 03:00 3. Say a Word - Radio Karaoke 03:00 'FYR Macedonia - Karolina' 1. Od nas zavisi - Original Version 2. Od nas zavisi - First Version 3. Od nas zavisi - Second Version 4. It Depends on Us - English Version 'Finland - Laura' 1. Addicted to You - Original Version 03:00 2. Addicted to You - Club Edit 04:13 'Germany - Corinna May' 1. I Can't Live Without Music - Grand-Prix-Version (Original Version) 03:00 2. I Can't Live Without Music - Club Mix 06:11 3. I Can't Live Without Music - Trance Mix 06:21 4. I Can't Live Without Music - Dub Mix 04:46 5. I Can't Live Without Music - Villa & Gant Short Cut 03:46 6. I Can't Live Without Music - Villa & Gant Club Mix 06:19 7. I Can't Live Without Music - Radio Cut 03:14 8. I Can't Live Without Music - New Club Mix 04:57 9. I Can't Live Without Music - Pop Version 03:00 'Switzerland - Francine Jordi' 1. Dans le jardin de mon âme - Original Version 03:00 2. Dans le jardin de mon âme - Early Version 03:06 3. In the Garden of My Soul - English Version 03:00 4. Im Garten meiner Seele - German Version 03:00 5. Dans le jardin de mon âme - Dance Remix 03:30 6. In the Garden of My Soul - Orchester Version 03:00 'Lithuania - Aivaras' 1. Happy You - Original Version 02:56 'Denmark - Malene' 1. Tell Me Who You Are - Original Version 02:59 2. Vis mig hvem du er - Danish Version 02:59 3. Tell Me Who You Are - JoyWork Radio Remix 03:19 4. Tell Me Who You - JoyWork Extended Remix 04:52